Hoenn: Yuuki Kabayashi- El campeón conquistador
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Si hay algo que jamás esperaba él, era conquistar algo. Yuuki Kabayashi, el conquistador de Hoenn. Un chico valiente que se encargó de dos organizaciones criminales y detuvo una catástrofe en Hoenn. Sin embargo, ¿Conoces su historia a fondo? El campeón no fue exactamente lo que todos esperaron que fuera. /—Amo este lugar, me gustaría que pudieses aprender a quererlo igual.
1. Capítulo I: Nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Ese día era un día terrible, iba a tener que hablar en la escuela de entrenadores de Roxanne, tenía que contar toda su historia, el cómo se había vuelto campeón. Haruka y Mitsuru estaban apoyándole desde uno de los asientos de los alumnos, ellos ya conocían parte de su historia, después de todo, eran parte de ella, pero jamás supieron de la versión completa.

Estaba nervioso.

—Con ustedes, el campeón de la liga Pokémon, Yuuki Kabayashi. —Presentó Roxanne con una sonrisa.

Todos aplaudieron y solo Mitsuru y Haruka gritaron dándole ánimo. Sonrió, esos dos eran todo un show.

—Un placer conocerlos. —Saludó parándose en frente de todos. —Ejem… Soy el campeón de la liga Pokémon, aunque no me crean, soy menor de edad, tengo quince años y gané hace… —Hizo cuentas mentales. —Un año y medio. —Todos exclamaron asombro. —Bueno… Podría seguir hablándoles de mi edad, o de lo abu… de las responsabilidades de ser un campeón de liga, pero supongo que debo contarles cómo empezó todo…

**-.-**

**[-***-]**

**-.-**

**Capítulo I  
>Nuevo hogar<strong>

**.**

**[***]  
>[Hoenn; Villa Raíz]<br>[Un año y medio atrás]**

**.**

Ruido, mucho ruido, el camión de mudanza se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y el muchacho simplemente hacía un esfuerzo para que las cajas llenas de objetos de cocina no se le cayese encima. Sintió como se detenía el camión, por un segundo, pensó que la cómoda que estaba detrás suyo lo iba a aplastar, afortunadamente no fue así.

Vio una luz, le abrieron la puerta, él saltó inmediatamente de ella con la cara verde, quería vomitar.

—Yuuki, ya hemos llegado, cielo. —Dijo su madre saliendo de la casa con una radiante sonrisa. —Debe ser agotador ir en el camión de la mudanza con todos los muebles…

—Recuérdame porqué acepté ir allí. —Preguntó el chico sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

—Porque adelante íbamos el conductor y yo, no había más espacio y el autobús está caro. —Contestó con total tranquilidad. —En fin, esto es Villa Raíz.

Yuuki lo observó todo con detenimiento, era un lugar lindo, rodeado de árboles y con pocas casas, parecía acogedor además de que el aire se sentía más limpio que en Johto.

—Es lindo… —Admitió.

— ¿Te gusta? ¡Es aquí donde vamos a vivir! —Dijo sonriente, parecía muy feliz. —Es un lugar pintoresco, pero creo que se puede vivir muy a gusto aquí, ¿No crees?

—Mamá… ¿Este lugar siquiera tiene internet? —Preguntó Yuuki enarcando una ceja. — ¡Esto es prácticamente la nada! ¡Sólo hay cuatro casas, pudimos vivir en Ciudad Petalia que queda más cerca del trabajo de papá! ¿Por qué estamos en este…? —De repente sintió como las tripas se le revolvían, se tapó la boca inmediatamente.

—Además tienes tu propio cuarto. —Siguió hablando su mamá como si nada. — ¡Entremos a la casa!

No faltó decir nada más, Yuuki corrió velozmente a la pequeña casa, entró ignorando a todos los Pokémon blancos que cargaban las cosas mientras su mamá hablaba de un montón de cosas sobre lo buenos que eran los Pokémon de servicio de mudanza. La miró suplicante.

—Tienes un baño en tu habitación. —Dijo captando ya a que se debía la mirada de sufrimiento. —Tu cuarto está arriba, cariño. Tu padre te ha comprado un reloj para que recuerdes este día, recuerda configurarle la hora.

Velozmente, Yuuki corrió escaleras arriba, no fue difícil encontrar su habitación, después de todo fue la primera puerta que encontró. Vomitó en el baño, odiaba los viajes en auto y aun así su mamá tenía la cordialidad de ponerlo a viajar en la parte trasera del camión de mudanza.

—Odio las mudanzas. —Declaró antes de volver a abrazar el inodoro.

**.**

—Que gente más despreocupada, puedo ser un asesino en serie y me están dando paso libre en su casa. —Dijo Yuuki subiendo por las escaleras de la casa del profesor Abedul.

No le gustaba demasiado la idea de vivir en un pueblo en mitad de la nada, sin embargo no tenía demasiadas opciones, a no ser que consiguiese un Pokémon y su madre le dejase ir a una aventura… Aunque esos eran hechos muy improbables.

Llegó a la habitación de la hija de los Abedul, la habitación se veía ordenada y simple, como si no fuese usada mucho, en el suelo, se encontraba una Pokéball solitaria. Yuuki se acercó a ella intrigado, ¿Qué hacía una Pokéball a mitad de habitación?

— ¿Eh? ¿Tú? —Se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta, Yuuki, quién ya tenía la Pokéball en mano la miró sorprendido.

— ¡No es lo que parece! —Explicó con rapidez poniendo la Pokéball detrás de él.

La chica, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules enarcó una ceja, se acercó a él, quitó la Pokéball y le examinó de arriba para abajo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó la muchacha intrigada.

Yuuki se alegró de que no creyera que era un ladrón. —Soy Yuuki Kabayashi, me mudé al lado.

La chica pareció conformarse con la pregunta y le miró con serenidad. —Mi padre, el profesor Abedul, me ha dicho que tu padre es un líder de gimnasio… ¿No es así?

—Bueno… sí. —Asintió Yuuki algo incómodo.

La chica pareció sonreír, le extendió la mano. —Yo me llamo Haruka, bienvenido, vecino.

Yuuki asintió tomándole la mano, aunque vio que sus guantes estaban malgastados y había tierra en sus uñas, reprimió una mueca.

—Oye… ¿No tienes algún Pokémon? —Preguntó mirándole curiosa, él negó. —Mmm… ¿Quieres que atrape uno para ti?

— ¿Lo harías? —Preguntó Yuuki algo sorprendido con la amabilidad de su apenas conocida vecina.

Cuando iba a responder, abrió los ojos de sorpresa. — ¡Arceus! ¡Se me había olvidado…! Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre a atrapar Pokémon salvajes. Otro día será, ¿Vale? —Se disculpó con una sonrisa traviesa y corrió al PC a empezar a ordenar las cosas que tenía para ir a la investigación.

Yuuki salió lentamente de la habitación, esa chica, posiblemente era la persona más normal que había conocido en ese pueblo (incluyendo a su madre).

**.**

— ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!

— ¡Hay alguien allí siendo atacado por unos Pokémon! —Gritó una pequeña señalando la salida del pueblo.

Yuuki corrió a ver de qué se trataba. Cuando vio, un hombre robusto y con bata estaba siendo perseguido por un Zigzagoon.

— ¡Oye tú! —Yuuki se señaló a sí mismo algo indeciso. — ¡Si tú! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡En mi mochila hay Pokéballs! ¡Usa una!

El chico del gorro corrió a ver la mochila de cuero. — _¿Por qué me pasan cosas tan raras a mí?_

Observó, había tres Pokéballs, pero solo dos tenían un Pokémon dentro, el Pokémon azul y verde se observaban preocupados por el hombre, entonces, Yuuki sacó uno a lazar. Mudkip apareció.

— ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! —Preguntó Yuuki a lo lejos.

El hombre casi se cae. — ¡Ordénale atacar, no sé, con **Placaje** o algo así!

« _¿Qué no es su Pokémon?_»

Yuuki prefirió no preguntar y observó al Pokémon con decisión. — ¡Mudkip, **Placaje**!

Inmediatamente, el Pokémon azul efectuó el ataque, espantando al Zigzagoon y salvando al profesor. Con un suspiro, Yuuki devolvió a Mudkip a su Pokéball y lo dejó en la mochila del hombre.

—Uf… —Suspiró el hombre sentándose en el suelo. —Estaba en la zona de hierba alta estudiando a los Pokémon salvajes cuando me atacó uno…

— ¿Pero ese Zigzagoon no estaba a nivel dos? —Preguntó Yuuki confundido.

—Mi hija es la que entrena, no yo. —Se excusó el profesor. —Me has salvado, ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—Descuide, no hay problema. —Negó Yuuki dispuesto a irse, entonces, el profesor el detuvo.

— ¡Hey, pero si eres Yuuki! —Exclamó sonriendo. —Eh… Este no es lugar para charlas. —Tomó su mochila del suelo. —Así que vamos a mi laboratorio, ¿Vale?

Yuuki ni se pudo negar, porque el hombre le tomó del brazo rápidamente y se lo llevó pueblo dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Y empezamos con la historia de Yuuki, espero les haya gustado, con Yuuki... No conozco su personalidad del todo, pero procuraré ponerlo algo serio, amable, realista y medio-Ruby, amante de la higiene y todo lo bello (?) aunque claro, no lo pondré en concursos aquí, se contradiría con Amigos. En fin, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews en los otros fics, si no contesto es porque estoy algo ocupada con mis deberes, pero claro que les responderé a todos.

Nos leemos mañana con la historia de Hikari ^^


	2. Capítulo II: Inicio de un viaje esperado

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>Inicio de un viaje esperado**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Yuuki asentía a todo aburrido, el profesor Abedul hablaba y hablaba y hablaba de un montón de cosas que le importaba poco, sobre las cosas que su padre decía de él, de lo fuerte que era, que se notaba que por sus venas corría la sangre de su padre y muchas cosas más.

Miraba de vez en cuando disimuladamente el reloj de su muñeca, se veía impaciente por irse de allí, debía ir a su casa a ver si la mudanza había acabado y podía estar en su habitación por el resto de su vida. Sí, porque de seguro no habría nada más interesante que su habitación en la pequeña Villa Raíz.

—… Querría darte el Pokémon que usaste antes como agradecimiento. —Las últimas palabras del profesor y las únicas que se molestó en escuchar.

—Espere… ¿Me dará el Mudkip? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, después de todo, un entrenador de tu nivel… —Y ahí empezaba de nuevo.

Yuuki rodó los ojos mientras tomaba la Pokéball de Mudkip de la mochila del parlanchín profesor. —Gracias profesor.

—Oh, bueno… Ya es estamos… ¿Por qué no le pones un nombre?

Yuuki sacó al Pokémon, el que estaba durmiendo y babeando, enarcó una ceja mostrándose un poco disgustado pero luego sonrió un poco, se veía asqueroso, pero tierno en cierta manera. —Zuzu.

—Bueno… —Ese chico elegía nombres muy raros. —Si te esfuerzas podrás llegar a ser genial entrenando Pokémon. Mi retoño, Haruka, está estudiando los Pokémon a la vez que me ayuda. —Sonrió con orgullo. —Oye… ¿Y si vas a ver a Haruka?

—Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no? —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. Esa chica era la más normal que conocía, un poco de normalidad le vendría bien.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Haruka se alegrará mucho!

—Eso mismo me dijo su esposa cuando llegué a su casa y ella ni me conocía. —Le dijo Yuuki enarcando una ceja.

El profesor le ignoró aun sonriente. —Dile a Haruka que te enseñe lo que todo entrenador debe saber.

Antes de recibir una cátedra nueva a manos del profesor, salió del laboratorio llevando a Zuzu en su Pokéball, no tenía opción, ese Pokémon seguía roncando.

—Ahora… ¿Dónde podría estar ella? —Se preguntó Yuuki a sí mismo. Luego recordó lo que la muchacha le dijo: Iba a capturar Pokémon.

En ese caso estaría donde hay hierba alta. Sin siquiera avisarle a su madre, caminó por la Ruta 101, buscando a Haruka entre todas las personas que estaban en la hierba alta.

**.**

Sintió alivio al ver a la chica de espaldas, recargada en una de sus piernas y pensando en voz alta. ¡Había recorrido toda la Ruta 101, Pueblo Escaso y ahora la Ruta 103 buscándola! ¿Cómo esa muchacha podía correr tanto sin siquiera verse cansada?

—Bien… Entonces es éste de aquí… —Señalaba cosas al aire, como si hiciese cuentas mentales. —… Y el que vive en la Ruta 103… —Entonces dejó de hablar un momento, se giró y se encontró con un Yuuki respirando agitadamente sosteniéndose de sus rodillas tratando de tener un poco de aire. — ¡Oh, hola Yuuki!... ¿Estás bien?

Yuuki levantó un dedo en señal de que esperase un segundo mientras recuperaba un poco de su alma, luego se estiró y la miró. —Casi.

—De acuerdo… ¡Oye! ¿Quieres que capture tu Pokémon ya? Estaré un poco atareada en estos…

—Descuida, ya tengo uno. —Dijo mostrando la Pokéball con Zuzu, que ahora se rascaba una de sus orejas con su pata trasera.

—Ya… Mi padre te ha regalado un Pokémon… —Al parecer había identificado a Mudkip rápidamente. Al momento sonrió. —Bueno, ya que estamos aquí solos… —Yuuki abrió los ojos. — ¡Podemos tener un combate Pokémon! —Al momento, un Treecko salió de la Pokéball de Haruka. Yuuki suspiró aliviado. Conque a eso se refería. —Te voy a enseñar cómo se entrena un Pokémon.

Yuuki no se mostraba seguro, sacó a Mudkip y suspiró, miró a Haruka, ella se veía tranquila. Bien, pues era hora de luchar.

**.**

Ella seguía caminando con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Había perdido. Pero estaba feliz, emocionada… Se sentía viva. Así que tomó una decisión, fue al Centro Pokémon y guardó su equipo en el PC, exceptuando el Treecko que su padre le había regalado.

—Nos vemos después, chicos, disfruten sus vacaciones. —Con una sonrisa salió del centro y con Treecko siguiéndola. Sacó su Pokénav.

—_Hola cariño. _—Saludó Abedul. —_ ¿Cómo va la investigación?_

—De maravilla papá. —Dijo sonriendo. —Bueno… Ya te envié los Pokémon de la Ruta 103 de nuevo y… eh… Papá…

—_¿Si cariño?_

—Me tomaré unas vacaciones. —Dijo algo nerviosa, Abedul abrió los ojos tras la línea. —Voy a entrenar, ¿De acuerdo?

—_Bueno hija… Supongo que…_

— ¡Gracias papá! ¡Te quiero! —Colgó y corrió hasta la Ruta 102. — ¡Vamos Treecko! —Llamó al Pokémon. — ¡Tenemos que entrenar para el próximo encuentro!

**.**

Miró de nuevo el Pokénav, estaba desorientado y a la vez ansioso, aún tenía la Pokédex en su mano izquierda, había sucedido todo tan rápido, él venciendo a Haruka, el profesor Abedul entregándole la Pokédex y ahora estaba en Pueblo Escaso, en una habitación, porque a su madre le ocurrió la idea de que se fuera a viajar por todo Hoenn.

Vaya cosas de la vida. Y él que pensaba que viviría en su habitación como un ermitaño.

—Supongo que iré a ver a papá. —Pensó en voz alta recostándose en la cama.

Miró a Zuzu, dormía mientras babeaba. Suspiró y miró al techo observando ese extraño artefacto que Abedul le dio, la Pokédex. ¿Por qué le daba una cosa tan importante importada desde Kanto? Yuuki apenas de conocía y…

—Mejor dejo eso para mañana. —Dijo en un suspiro dejando la Pokédex de lado.

Al día siguiente retomaría su viaje a Ciudad Petalia, él no había hablado enserio cuando pensó en poder viajar por toda la región con un Pokémon, él no era un chico de viajes… Pero parecía como si su mamá en realidad lo estuviese echando de la casa.

Bueno, siempre podría vivir en el gimnasio de su padre, ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Corto, es lo que describiría perfectamente a éste capítulo (?) Vale, me disculpo, pero es que quiero poner más cosas para el capítulo 3, como la llegada de Mitsuru y como su padre se niega a dejarlo vivir en el gimnasio (?)

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido, a los que han dejado reviews y me han apoyado. ¡Son geniales!

Mañana si llegaré más temprano con Hikari ^^ ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Capítulo III: Sin hogar

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<br>Sin hogar**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Después de una larga caminata, Yuuki por fin llegó a Ciudad Petalia, donde seguramente estaba su padre en el gimnasio, ya que su madre lo había sacado de casa, posiblemente Norman le recibiría.

—Bien. —Dijo hallándose frente al gimnasio, luego entró decidido.

A penas se fue, una mujer pasó caminando con cara de preocupación. — ¿Dónde estará Mitsuru? Ya casi tenemos que irnos a Pueblo Verdegal...

**.**

— ¡Eh, Yuuki! —Saludó su padre con una sonrisa, lucía sorprendido.

—Hola, papá. —Saludó Yuuki con algo de nerviosismo, hacía mucho que no hablaba con su padre.

— ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Ya terminaron con la mudanza? —Le preguntó sonriente. —Me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin guía.

—Bueno, sólo seguí el único camino que había... —Dijo como si fuera algo obvio. —Eh... Papá...

— ¡Pero si estás con un Pokémon! —Dijo sonriente observando a Zuzu, que ahora se había dormido en el pie de Yuuki, el chico suspiró mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.

—Papá, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu gimnasio? —Preguntó Yuuki antes de que hubiese más ambages en el ambiente. —Mamá... Me echó.

Norman enarcó una ceja, luego pensó un momento y miró a su hijo. —No.

— ¿No?

—No. Yuuki, ya eres mayor, si tu madre te ha dicho que salgas de viaje es porque quiere que te vuelvas un hombre.

— ¡Pero si sólo tengo trece años! —Exclamó el chico ante la idea de tener que viajar sólo por toda una región. — ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo viajar!

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Caminando, pero...

—He ahí la respuesta. —Le dijo su padre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Es más, ya tienes un Pokémon, no le veo el problema.

— ¡Soy menor de edad, y tu hijo! —Yuuki suspiró frustrado. Pensó en hacer entrar en razón a su padre, pero justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos.

—Eh... Esto... —El chico de cabello verde y aspecto delicado entró con timidez a la sala, se aproximó a ellos algo avergonzado y tomó valor para hablar. —Quisiera conseguir un Pokémon, por favor.

Norman se mostró confundido. — ¿Cómo?... Ah, sí, tú eres Mitsuru, ¿No? —El chico asintió. —Me llamaste esta mañana, ¿Para qué quieres un Pokémon?

El chico habló en voz baja. —Me voy a quedar con unos parientes en pueblo Verdegal, pensé que me sentiría solo allí así que quiero llevarme un Pokémon. Pero nunca he conseguido atrapar uno y no sé cómo se hace...

—Espera. —Dijo Yuuki interrumpiendo. —Vas con unos familiares, ¿Por qué te sentirías sólo?

—Ellos trabajan mucho y yo no puedo salir demasiado de casa... —Explicó el niño tratando de hablar más fuerte, pero seguía hablando muy suave.

—Ya... —Asintió Norman, luego miró a su hijo. —Ya lo has oído, Yuuki.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó el chico sabiendo que su padre tenía otras intenciones.

—Ve con Mitsuru y asegúrate de que atrape un Pokémon. —Le dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó Yuuki sorprendido.

Pero su papá le ignoró, ahora mirando al peli-verde. —Ten, Mitsuru, te presto mi Pokémon.

— ¡Wow! ¡U-un Pokémon! —Exclamó el chico con júbilo observando al Zigzagoon.

Papá es un tacaño Pensó Yuuki mostrándose molesto, después de todo, Norman poseía Pokémon más poderosos como Vigoroth y Slaking.

—También te voy a dar una Pokéball. ¡Adelante!

— ¡Guau! ¡Gracias, señor!

De nuevo, Yuuki observó el egoísmo de su padre al ver la Pokéball mediocre en las manos del chico, si de verdad quería ayudarlo, por lo menos le hubiese dado una Ultraballs.

Norman observó a su hijo, éste le negó con seriedad, no quería ir con ese chico a capturar un Pokémon, quería tener un techo, quería poder dormir en una cama y si su padre no le iba a ayudar siquiera en eso, entonces no tendría por qué...

—Yuuki, ¿De verdad vas a venir conmigo? —Preguntó Mitsuru con una sonrisa tímida y algo entusiasta.

Además de esa mirada inocente... Oh, por Arceus.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos a capturar tu primero Pokémon! —Exclamó fingiendo ánimo.

No le salió muy bien.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Lo bueno de Mitsuru era que no solo tenía una mirada inocente.

**.**

—Definitivamente voy a conseguir esas medallas. —Dijo Yuuki caminando molesto por la Ruta 104.

No, Yuuki no era un maestro entrenando, tampoco es como si le interesaran las batallas, pero él tenía un orgullo y no iba a permitir que se lo pisotearan. Sí, Norman no dejó que su hijo viviese en el gimnasio, por contrario, le dijo débil y lo echó de la ciudad.

Cuatro medallas antes de retarlo a él. No sería sencillo, pero iba a dejarle la boca cerrada a ese líder de gimnasio y mal padre.

Llegó a la entrada de un lugar, el Bosque Petalia, sabía por algunas charlas con su padre y por algunos libros que ese bosque era peligroso... Pero era la única forma de llegar a Ciudad Férrica.

Suspiró cansado y entró al lugar, odiaba el bosque.

**.**

Amaba el bosque, Haruka era una persona que le gustaba vivir sus propias experiencias. Sí, debía admitir que al inicio la idea de ensuciarse no le gustaba nada, pero con el paso de los años, se acostumbró, ahora se ensuciaba y no se quejaba.

— ¡Hace mucho no estaba aquí! —Dijo estirándose mientras observaba los árboles.

El pequeño Torchic le seguía el paso, era el Pokémon que su padre le había obsequiado por ayudarle tanto en todas las investigaciones. Era claro que Haruka tenía un fuerte equipo Pokémon... Pero lo dejó con su padre, para ayudarle un poco en su ausencia para poder empezar esa aventura desde cero.

—Me pregunto dónde estará ese chico... —Pensó Haruka entretenida en voz alta.

Torchic llegó a su lado y le miró, tenía un brillo infantil en los ojos, sonrió. Le agradaba su nueva entrenadora.

**.**

—Mmm... Ni uno... No hay ni uno... —Dijo un hombre dando vueltas.

Yuuki se detuvo a unos metros de él, desconfiado y sin saber si esperar a que ese señor dejara de girar o rodearlo.

—Oye. —Le llamó el hombre, Yuuki se puso tieso.

— ¿Yo? —Trató de hacerse el desentendido.

—Sí tú, ¿No has visto por casualidad un Pokémon llamado Shroomish? Me encanta ese Pokémon...

—Aja...

Empezó a retroceder lentamente, como si ese hombre pudiese herirlo en un ataque de locura. Pensó en salir corriendo de nuevo a la entrada del bosque e intentarlo otro día, quizá rogarle a su madre que le dejara volver a casa ¿Quién sabe? Pero justo en ese momento, una persona salió de entre los árboles con una expresión aburrida y un uniforme de marinero.

—Iba a tenderte una emboscada, pero tú tenías que eternizarte haciendo el tonto en el Bosque Petalia, ¿No? —Dijo algo molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

El hombre del Shroomish se mostró confundido.

— Ya me he cansado de esperar, así que ¡Aquí estoy! —Se acercó a él y le tomó por el cuello de la camisa. — ¡Tú! ¡Investigador de DEVON! ¡Suelta esos papeles!

Pero el hombre se aferró a su portafolio.

Yuuki retrocedió con el ceño fruncido, la escena se había vuelto violenta y a él no le convenía meterse en una pelea en esos momentos.

— ¡Aaah! —Gritó el hombre soltándose y escondiéndose detrás del Yuuki. —Tú entrenas Pokémon, ¿Verdad? —Inseguro, Yuuki asintió. — ¡Pues entonces ayúdame!

— ¡¿Están todos los adultos dementes?! ¡Soy menor de edad! —Gritó Yuuki tratando de hacerles entender.

Pero luego evaluó mejor el momento. El hombre estaba temblando detrás suyo, el marinero estaba parado a unos metros delante y Zuzu se veía serio, como si estuviese listo para la pelea. No era el momento de ser cobarde.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró. —Espero poder volver en una pieza... —Se puso firme y miró al marinero con seriedad.

Éste parpadeó un par de veces. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Tú vas a protegerle?

—Así es, así que te recomiendo que te vayas por donde viniste. —Trató de sonar amenazante.

Pero el hombre no se intimidó, sólo se enojó. — ¡Nadie que se cruce en el camino del Team Aqua sale ileso, aunque sea sólo un niño enano y de fuerza mediocre!

—Oye. —Se quejó Yuuki.

— ¡Ven aquí para que te dé una lección!

Un Poochyena apareció en el campo de batalla, Yuuki miró a Zuzu, por primera vez, le vio haciendo algo más que dormir, rascarse o moquear. Estaba molesto y ahora gruñía.

— ¡Zuzu, **Pistola Agua**!

**.**

—Huy, huy, huy... Casi no lo contamos... —Dijo el investigador de DEVON suspirando aliviado.

—Tenía un sólo Pokémon, más específico, un Poochyena, al nueve, sólo hizo **Ataque arena**... ¿Y aun así cree que casi no lo contamos? —Preguntó Yuuki enarcando una ceja.

Los adultos eran unos tontos, solo deseaba no volverse así de grande.

—Bueno... De todos modos, gracias a ti, ese rufián no me robó unos papeles muy importantes. Y bueno... En recompensa, sólo puedo darte esta Superball.

—No hay de qué. —Dijo Yuuki tomando la Superball, por lo menos ese hombre era menos egoísta que su padre.

— ¿No ha dicho ese matón algo sobre que el Team Aqua buscaba algo en Ciudad Férrica? —Se puso nervioso. —Huy, huy, huy... ¡Esto es muy serio! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Salió corriendo, Yuuki observó el camino por el que se fue y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que hacía ese tal "Team Aqua"? La verdad, muy poco. Miró a Zuzu y le sonrió.

—Lo hiciste bien.

Zuzu le sonrió igual con un moco en su nariz, afortunadamente, esta vez Yuuki no se asqueó por ello.

—Wack. Ven aquí. —Sacó un pañuelo.

Bueno, no tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>Muchas gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza ya que estaba en exámenes. Y debo informarles que me iré de vacaciones a un lugar donde no hay internet, así que es posible que no actualice en un tiempo, aun así, trataré de ingeniarmelas para poder actualizar, de lo contrario, tendrán que esperarme hasta que vuelva de vacaciones. Lo siento TWT

¡Nos leemos! En unos minutos (quizá segundos) subo la historia de Hikari.

Por cierto, este mensaje estará en los próximos capítulos de SdlC, porque necesito que todos lo sepan ^^


	4. Capítulo IV: Contra tonto y Roca

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<br>Contra tonto y Roca**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Yuuki salió del bosque Petalia, ahora, había capturado a un Poochyena que le gruñía desde su Pokéball, la primer impresión del Poochyena al ver a Yuuki fue morderlo, sin embargo, después de meterla en la Pokéball ya no causaba tantos problemas.

En cuanto llegó a ciudad Férrica, se sintió aliviado, es decir, se había encontrado con un muchacho que escupía semillas y unas cuantas personas obsesionadas con la agricultura y jardinería, lo bueno es que le habían regalado unas bayas y un _cubo Wailmer_.

—A ver, ¿Por dónde se fue ese hombre? —Se preguntó a sí mismo mirando a todos lados, pero entonces, se fijó en algo.

Estaba en ciudad Férrica, lugar donde estaba el su primer gimnasio y la escuela Pokémon, de seguro, allí le darían algunos consejos para derrotar a la líder. Porque sí, Yuuki pensaba desafiar a su padre y para ello necesitaba cuatro medallas de gimnasio.

En cuanto entró, encontró a varios niños y adolescentes estudiando, algunos leyendo, otros escribiendo y dos jugando con sus GameBoy, pero entre todos, el que más le llamó la atención, fue el hombre que estaba en una esquina, con sus lentes de sol, el mismo que se había encontrado antes en ciudad Petalia y que… Bueno, no le agradó mucho.

_«_— _¡Disculpa! —Le llamó alguien cuando estuvo a punto de salir de ciudad Petalia._

_Yuuki al inicio no pensó que le llamaban a él, pero al encontrarse con un hombre detrás suyo, detuvo su paso y le miró confundido._

_— __¿Necesita algo, señor?_

_Él no contestó, le miró de pies a cabeza como si estuviese meditando algo. —Déjame adivinar. Por tu forma de vestir, se ve que entrenas Pokémon, ¿No es verdad?_

_—__Bueno, no sé qué le hace pensar eso, señor. —Contestó Yuuki con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos. Tenía a Zuzu a su lado y recién había salido del gimnasio Pokémon._

_La cara del hombre se contrajo a una de indiferencia, como si le hubiese visto bien y habiéndolo hecho decidió que no era la gran cosa. —Claro que… Quizás me equivoque. No tienes mucha mugre encima. Así que debes tener poca experiencia… O incluso ninguna._

_Por alguna razón, eso ofendió a Yuuki, el que cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño le contestó: — ¡Oiga! El hecho de que sea __**limpio **__no significa que no tenga experiencia. No todos los entrenadores tienen que ser sucio…_

_—__Me estoy recorriendo la región en busca de grandes entrenadores. —Le interrumpió. —Y… —Le miró de nuevo, de pies a cabeza pero esta vez despectivamente. —Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo._

_Cuando Yuuki estuvo a punto de gritarle algo completamente indignado, el misterioso hombre de lentes de sol le rodeó y se fue por la Ruta 104. El chico gruño. —Idiota.»_

Prefirió ahorrarse un mal rato y caminó tratando de ignorarle, pero desafortunadamente, estaba cerca de éste y se le había quedado mirando, así que el hombre le habló. —Hola, ¿Nos conocemos? —Yuuki estuvo a punto de negarle, pero éste pareció iluminarse. —Quizás de ciudad Petalia… Permíteme presentarme: Me llamo Treto. He estado viajando por el mundo en busca de entrenadores o más bien expertos en los combates Pokémon.

—Sí. —Asintió Yuuki con amargo. —Lo dijo antes. _«Cochino». _—Pensó.

—Así que, ¿Qué te trae por esta escuela? ¿Tú también entrenas Pokémon?

El chico se ahorró los comentarios sarcásticos con un suspiro resignado, Zuzu les miraba y la verdad, había decidido que a él tampoco le agradaba ese tipo. —Sí señor, entreno Pokémon.

—Bueno, lo primero que le tendrías que enseñar a un Pokémon es el movimiento **Corte**. Si no recuerdo mal, alguien de por aquí tiene el movimiento **Corte**.

Eso le pareció interesar a Yuuki. — ¿Qué hace ese movimiento?

—Estas en una escuela. —Se acomodó sus lentes. —Hay libros, investiga, flojo.

Ignorando sus ansias asesinas, Yuuki preguntó de nuevo: —Bueno, por lo menos, ¿Me diría quién tiene ese movimiento?

—Averígualo tú. Ya te dije demasiado.

— ¡Usted no me ha dicho nada! —Exclamó el chico furioso.

Al ver que le ignoraba, dio la conversación por terminada y se fue de la escuela de entrenadores hecho una furia.

**.**

Por fin, en sus mano tenía la MO **Corte**, la había encontrado después de asaltar todas las casas de ciudad Férrica, al final, encontró la MO en la casa del cortador. Ahora, debía pensar a qué Pokémon ponérsela.

—Supongo que mejor capturo un Pokémon para eso. —Dijo. —Considerando que no se pueden olvidar fácilmente… Y dudo que se pueda usar en combate serio.

Afortunadamente, el cortador había sido más amable que (el maldito) Treto, éste le contó cómo funcionaba la MO, como usarla, cómo enseñarla y demás. Ahora, debía ir a enfrentar al gimnasio, se estaba haciendo de noche y necesitaba un lugar dónde dormir.

**.**

Ese gimnasio era literalmente sencillo, el hombre de la entrada le había dado información muy valiosa: el gimnasio era tipo roca y ese tipo era débil contra tipo agua.

Los Geodude caían con la **Pistola agua **de Zuzu. En menos de un parpadeo, se encontraba ya frente a Roxanne, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Férrica.

_La experta en Pokémon de tipo roca. _Según el cartel de la entrada.

La vio, era una chica un poco mayor que él, de cabello largo y recogido en un par de coletas, era linda, no lo iba a negar, se esperaba a un hombre corpulento, a una mujer de cara brusca e incluso a un minero. Pero esa chica tenía una cara delicada y un vestido perfecto, todo en ella decía _inteligente. _Por eso estaba seguro que la lucha que se avecinaba sería dura.

Ella, con una sonrisa tranquila le saludó. —Hola, soy Roxanne, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Férrica. —Al parecer, vio la cara de desconcierto de Yuuki, entendiendo que ese ambiente contrastaba con su figura, ella solo amplió su sonrisa. —Me convertí en líder de gimnasio para poder aplicar lo que he aprendido en la escuela de entrenadores Pokémon. Me encanta aprender, así que… ¿Me harías el favor de enseñarme tus Pokémon y tus técnicas de ataque?

Yuuki sonrió. —Adelante.

**.**

Hubo silencio en la sala, los dos Pokémon estaban mirándose fijamente, entonces, el Nosepass cayó haciendo un gran estruendo en la sala. Roxanne suspiró y guardó a Nosepass en la Pokéball.

—Pues… He perdido… —Sonrió, aunque no se veía conforme. —Parece que aún no he aprendido bastante…

—No creo que sea eso. —Negó Yuuki tratando de subirle el ánimo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Qué se le va a hacer. —Después le sonrió genuinamente, como al inicio. —Según las reglas de la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn, los entrenadores deben recibir esto si derrotan a un líder. —A paso lento se acercó a Yuuki, el chico no estaba seguro de lo que ella iba a hacer, por lo que instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Riendo un poco, ella sacó de su bolsillo un objeto pequeño. —Te entrego la Medalla Piedra, oficial de la liga Pokémon.

El chico miró la medalla, resplandecía, era realmente bonita, así que, la guardó en un estuche, en el mismo en el que guardaba su ID de entrenador.

—Gracias. —Asintió Yuuki.

Roxanne sacó dos cosas de su bolsillo, una de ellas era dinero. —Gana esto por vencerme. —Le dio los Pokédolares. —Y… ¡Oh, mira!

Yuuki miró alterado a donde Roxanne le indicaba, Zuzu estaba temblando y brillaba de una manera extraña. Sintió un zumbido en su Pokédex, la abrió y se encontró con un mensaje.

_« ¡Mudkip está evolucionando!»._

— ¿Evolucionando?

Un haz de luz envolvió a Zuzu, cuando éste se apagó, Zuzu estaba parado en dos patas y tenía una forma diferente.

_« ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Tú Mudkip se ha convertido en un Marshtomp! Marshtomp intenta aprender __**Disparo lodo **__pero Marshtomp no puede aprender más de cuatro movimientos, ¿Quieres sustituir uno de esos movimientos por __**Disparo lodo**__?»_

Yuuki aún no entendía que era lo que ocurría.

**.**

Después de que Roxanne le explicara un poco sobre la evolución y sobre la Medalla Piedra, le entregó la MT39, ese día le habían hecho muchos regalos.

—La MT39 contiene **Tumba rocas**. —Explicó junto con su función, después, le sonrió. —Ya que eres tan fuerte, deberías desafiar a los otros líderes. Pero antes lucha contra muchos entrenadores para obtener experiencia. ¡Nos veremos pronto…!

—Yuuki, Yuuki Kabayashi de Villa Raíz. —Se presentó el chico, sin saber que ese título en un futuro sería más importante de lo que jamás pensaría.

**.**

— ¡Por favor, no te vayas! —Escuchó un poco aturdido. — ¡No te lleves mis piezas!

Yuuki recién salió del gimnasio se encontró con un hombre de traje de marinero, corriendo a toda velocidad. Después, vio al mismo hombre que se encontró en bosque Petalia (el loco del Shroomish) correr tras éste. De seguro le habían robado. Miró a Zuzu, éste le observó preocupado y Yuuki no tuvo más elección.

—Bien, pero antes vamos al Centro Pokémon, debes descansar un poco.

¿Por qué los niños debían de encargarse de todos los problemas?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>¡Hola! Hoy llego con Yuuki, el cambio del que les hablé en _Hibiki _era el Pokémon inicial de Haruka, le he puesto a Treecko ya que preferí seguir los juegos como eran, eso sí, voy a mantener el Pokémon de Jun en _Hikari_, ya que me gustó ese cambio. Una cosa más, he pensado quitarle los motes a los Pokémon de todos los campeones (exceptuando a Pika, ya que éste es necesario y lindo), así que, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, ¿Dejo los motes o se los quito?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Mañana nos leemos con Hikari ^^


End file.
